


Fic Bites - Marvel

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Marvel





	Fic Bites - Marvel

Steve felt the jolt through his body of another daemon touching his, and looked into the other room to see Sam’s falcon riding on the back of his golden retriever, both looking pleased with the arrangement.

“Think I could pull that off?” Sam asked, eyeing Steve’s arms speculatively. Steve rolled his eyes even as Sam reached out to feel his arms—as if he wasn’t aware of how any part of his body felt.

“I think you’re just using this as an excuse to feel me up,” he pointed out dryly.

“I would never,” he said, and looked him in the eyes as he squeezed.


End file.
